


A Study On Annabeth Chase

by KisaTheCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTheCat/pseuds/KisaTheCat
Summary: Some major events of The Lightning Thief from Annabeth's perspective, and how she slowly caught the start of a small, minor, totally insignificant crush on Percy Jackson.





	A Study On Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase had always wanted a quest. She had watched with envy as campers were chosen for quests, and came back triumphant, receiving glory and adoration from their fellow campmates. But today, today was the day she’d finally get to go on one. Her best friend, Luke, had been chosen to lead a quest, and Annabeth was  _ sure _ he would choose her as one of his companions. Luke, Grover, and Annabeth, they were family, and he wouldn’t leave her like her old family had. Ever since they had lost Thalia… they were all they had, just each other. He would take them with him, she was sure.

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Annabeth was still reeling from shock. She sat on her bunk numbly, not sure what to do. He’d picked someone else. He’s picked  _ someone else, _ someone who wasn’t  _ Annabeth. _ She wanted to cry. Instead she sighed, and flopped onto her pillow. He hadn’t picked her. Annabeth wasn’t sure what to feel first. Anger, disappointment, shock, betrayal… All were valid contenders for what she was experiencing. Luke had  _ betrayed _ her. They were a family. 

 

Didn’t that mean anything to him?

 

She angrily wiped a tear that had begun to roll down her cheek.  _ It wasn’t fair _ , she thought.  _ It just wasn’t fair. He said we would always be together, that he’d look out for me. Now he’s just ditching me for some other campers. He promised me, and now he’s gone and broken that promise.  _ Oh, she was angry and upset with him alright. But she wiped away her tears, let out a shuddery breath, and got up. She’d have to wash her eyes in the bathroom, make sure no one saw that she’d been crying.  _ I’m a tough girl, _ Annabeth told herself.  _ I’ll be alright. _

 

But before she went to make herself look presentable, she pulled out a small notebook from under her bed.

 

_ Luke got picked for a quest today. He’s leaving me behind.  _ Her eyes welled up with tears again, and she continued writing.  _I can’t believe he would do this to me_.

* * *

 

 

_A new arrival came to camp today_ , Annabeth wrote in her diary.  _ He came with Grover, they were being chased by a minotaur. Maybe it’s just me, but I think he’s the one that Chiron said would come.  _

 

She put her diary down and looked out the window. Annabeth felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She’d been promised a quest sometime, when a certain camper would come to camp. Chiron hadn’t said much, but she was sure it was this one. She’d been wrong before, but she could feel it. This time was different. It  _ had _ to be. She picked up her diary again, and started writing.  _He has black hair, with sea-green eyes. Kind of cute, to be honest… His name is Percy. Percy Jackson_.

* * *

 

 

Once they got on the truck, there wasn't much to do. Annabeth cut a balloon off the antelope’s horn while Percy and Grover calmed down the animals, gave them water, and switched their food. She quietly seethed about the state the transport truck was in and fumed about the way that the animals were treated. It wasn’t  _ fair _ . Then she noticed the zebra had gum in its mane. “Grover, do you think I could cut out the gum?” Annabeth asked. He bleated nervously. 

 

“Is that really a good idea? I mean, we’re moving already. You might injure it…” he trailed off and looked at the zebra sympathetically. 

 

Annabeth nodded. “Okay, but we’ll do it as soon as the truck stops.” Grover agreed to this. 

 

“Grover, promise the animals that we’ll help them more in the morning,” Percy said. “I want them to know it’s okay.” Grover sniffled, then translated it. Annabeth felt her heart melt a little. He really was sweet and not too bad for a son of Poseidon. As Grover settled on a sack of turnips for the night and began to snore, she opened a bag of oreos and nibbled on them a little. It was better to try eating something than starving, she supposed. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy.” she said.

 

The son of Poseidon looked up. “That’s okay.”

 

He really had nice eyes. “It’s just…” she continued, shuddering, “Spiders.”

 

“Because of the Arachne story. She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?” he asked.

 

Annabeth nodded miserably, despite being slightly impressed he could remember so much about the old myths despite being quite terrible at class, as she recalled. “Arachne’s children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there’s a spider within a mile of me, it’ll find me. I hate the creepy little things,” she spat out. “Anyway, I owe you,” she continued, a little softer.

 

Percy grinned, and Annabeth thought he had a nice smile. “We’re a team, remember? Besides, Grover did the fancy flying.”

 

Grover snuffled a bit and mumbled, “I was pretty amazing, wasn’t I?” Annabeth and Percy laughed, and despite their killer quest trying to, well, kill them, Annabeth felt better than she had in a long time. Then she opened her mouth and asked about the Iris message from Luke, and everything went downhill from there.

* * *

 

 

Not too long after they’d comforted Grover on the truck, Percy asked about her dad. She bitterly told him about how she’d run away, and tried to go back one year, then had to leave before winter break. 

 

“You think you’ll ever try living with your dad again?” Percy asked, and she felt a flash of annoyance.

 

“Please.” She looked down and didn't meet his eyes. “I’m not into self-inflicted pain.”

 

“You shouldn’t give up,” he said, rather earnestly. “You should write him a letter or something.”

 

“Thanks for the advice, but my father’s made his choice about who he wants to live with,” she said coldly. 

 

They fell silent for a few miles, and Annabeth felt miserable about being a bit mean.  _ But he deserved it _ , she argued to herself,  _ sticking his nose in places it didn’t belong. Still though,  _ she reminded herself,  _ I can’t bite off people’s heads for asking things. Especially if I’m trying to be friends with them. _

 

Percy spoke up. “So if the gods fight, will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?” 

 

Annabeth leaned against her backpack, sighed, and closed her eyes. She was tired. “I don’t know what my mom will do. I just know I’ll fight next to you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?” She wasn’t mad anymore. Just tired. She let sleep take her quickly and easily, falling asleep to the rumble of the truck despite the bumps. As she fell asleep, the last thing she heard was Grover let out another snore.

* * *

 

 

When the three of them reached the gates of Hades and found Cerberus, Annabeth rolled her eyes inwardly when Percy picked up a stick and threw it.  _ He’s so dumb,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Cerberus is a monster, not an actual dog. _ But Cerberus’ head turned and she realized Percy was on to something.When the stick fell into the River Styx, she dug a ball out of her bag. 

 

She immediately thought back to dog training with Max, her dad’s old dog. “See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!” she yelled, waving the ball in the air. He looked confused. “Sit!” she yelled again, more forcefully this time.

 

Cerberus sat. So she threw him the ball. After trying a few more orders with him, she hissed for Percy and Grover to move through the gates that he had been guarding. They passed under him safely, and she hesitated, looking at the ball.  _ It’s so torn up,  _ she thought.  _ If I do this, there won’t be any more tricks left to do, because the ball will be gone. _ She thought quickly, then threw the tattered and torn ball anyway. While his three heads fought over the ball, she moved under him and joined her friends.

 

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, still thinking about Max. Cerberus moaned from behind them, and she stopped.  _ Exactly like Max,  _ she thought. Cerberus panted expectantly. “Good boy,” she said sadly. “I’ll bring you another ball soon. Would you like that?” her voice quavered.

 

Cerberus whimpered. Percy looked as miserable as Annabeth felt. Grover just looked scared and uncertain.

 

“Good dog. I’ll come visit you soon. I- I promise.” Annabeth’s bottom lip quivered and she turned. “Let’s go.”

 

As they walked, Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek, listening to Cerberus wail in the distance mournfully. He missed his new friend, and she missed him too. She felt grateful as Percy tactfully pretended not to notice her tears.  _ He’s very kind,  _ she thought.  _ So very very kind. _

Annabeth stared as Percy argued with Hades.  _ He’s either very brave, or very foolhardy, _ she thought. Her heart swelled despite the perilous situation they were in. As she watched him puzzle out the trap they’d entered, figure out a way to escape their situation, then leave behind his mom, she decided he was brave. So incredibly brave. 

* * *

 

As Ares appeared again on the beach, Percy stepped forward to fight him. Annabeth felt afraid, she didn’t think he could fight a god in this state and win. But she felt angry, so she let him. She blushed a little, then gave him her necklace. “Wear this, at least. For luck.” She tied it around his neck, then cleared her throat and with a bit of awkwardness told him, “Reconciliation. Athena and Poseidon together.”

 

Percy’s face turned a little red, but he smiled and managed to stammer out, “Thanks.”

 

Grover gave him a tin can. “And take this. The satyrs stand behind you.” Percy looked grateful, and Annabeth thought he must have been saving that tin can for thousands of miles. She smiled a little. Percy was lucky to have Grover.

 

“Grover… I don’t know what to say.” Percy choked out. Grover patted his shoulder. Percy stuffed the tin can into his back pocket. As Ares began taunting him again, Percy turned to fight, and she felt faint.

Annabeth and Grover protested when Percy told them to go back to camp, but Annabeth recognized the truth to his words. They couldn’t all go to Olympus to return the master bolt, that it was something Percy would have to do on his own. But when he returned, he seemed happier, lighter. Annabeth figured he’d probably gone to visit his mom. According to camp tradition, they were crowned with laurel wreaths and burned their own shrouds. As the first campers to safely return from a quest in a long time, they were heroes. She was happy.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, when she and Percy were settling to watch the Fourth of July fireworks display on a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to say goodbye. He’d been granted a searchers license at last. Annabeth hugged him tightly. “I’m proud of you, Grover.” she said. “Don’t forget to keep your fake feet on.” Percy asked him where he would search first for Pan. Grover blushed and said it was kind of a secret.

 

“We understand. You got enough tin cans for the trip?” she asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you remembered your reed pipes?” she asked anxiously.

 

Grover grumbled a little. “Jeez, Annabeth. You’re like an old mama goat.” But she knew he wasn’t really annoyed. “Well, wish me luck,” he said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He and Annabeth hugged again, then he clapped Percy on the shoulder and headed out into the world again. Fireworks exploded above them and butterflies exploded in her stomach, and as Annabeth and Percy settled down to watch, she thought there was nowhere she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's my first fic on here, and I would appreciate comments or kudos. Some of the formatting might have gotten a little messed up hen I tried to copy ad paste this rom google docs, but I think I caught almost everything. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This fic was actually written for the 2017 PJO Secret Santa Gift Exchange, and was written for the tumblr user musemusing. I hope they like it!


End file.
